beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Magmatic Master S:S
Magmatic Master S:S is a stamina type bey that has the most unique features possible. It is owned by oishij. Facebolt: Phairus 2 The facebolt shows a picture of a mystical pharaoh. Core Frame: Phairus 2 The core frame has a ninja star-like appearance, except rounded. it has 4 blades with sharp points. In the blades are hieroglyphics that actually say, if translated, "Pharaoh." It is clear brick red in color with metal powder to improve weight. Metal Wheel: Magmatic/Magma The Magma wheel is a metal wheel that is very light. It's hollow, but inside the metal wheel there is metal poles to support it. It is very large, and it has a larger diameter than the Hades metal wheel. Here's what you gotta do to figure it out. Take a Hades metal wheel, and turn it into a complete circle with the same diameter. Then, you measure 1mm around the wheel. (you measure 1mm from the end of the wheel toward the center) The part that wasn't measured is "hollow". Then you increase the diameter by 1.5x. That is Magma. It's designs consist of 4 blades in the shape of a ninja star, like the clear wheel. Main Frame: Diameter Plus The Main Frame is metal. It spins below the metal wheel, and adds an extra protection to the metal wheel. It is very sturdy and thick, and increases the total diameter of the bey by 1.3 times. And add that with Magma, an almost unbeatable combo! It also provides the most defense of ANY Main Frame. It has 4 marbles and adds centrifugal force (like jade). Ability Ring: Central Balance This ring has free spinning marbles that circle around the boost ring. Because of centrifugal force, when the bey tilts, the marbles keep spinning, and it helps to balance it. It also gives it 10% more attack and stamina capabilities. It is translucent yellow in color. Blast Lock: Pro Block XI Pro Block XI is a Bit Holder that is only compatible with Sharp Supreme. It protects the Contact Point from breaking. It adds an additional 5.1 grams to the weight. It is coated with hard plastic and with some points that are metal. Contact Point: Sharp Supreme Sharp Supreme is higher than 230. If it was a spin track, it would equal 245. And the bottom is plastic, but the point of contact is metal. Sharp Supreme is very thin and would break if hit if it had not been protected by a Boost Ring and a Bit Holder. It has a very small contact point, and it weighs very little. But the tip is so large, if it was leaning to the max, (start at 90 degrees at a protractor) It would reach 125 degrees. That's a lot! It also has a mechanism. You pull a small lever and the metal is removed and out pops MF! Since it's so light, in MF mode, it has amazing speeds!! Trivia/Tips *Of course though, since it is so light, it very weak against attack types. *It can spin for a bewildering 2 hours if undisturbed because of it's extreme balance and stamina. However, if disturbed, it acts like any other bey because of SUPER LOW attack and defense. *His rival bey is Demolition Hurricane 80R3F. Abilities ATTACK: FLARE BOOST- Increases attack capabilities by 30%. DEFENSE: WALL FLASH- Creates a defensive wall that absorbs opponents attacks for 10 seconds. STAMINA: BREAKTHROUGH SURVIVAL- This bey stands in the center of the arena for 55 seconds, and fends off all attacks that are thrown at it for 30 seconds. After that, if the opponent attacks, the bey will be affected. Special Move: Zen Focus Blast Creates the wall flash for 1 minute. Then S:S changes tip to MF and barrages the opponent. Statistics *Magamatic Master S:S Category:Unregistered Beys